Sick Feline's Bliss
by Spleriia Emperor Splerii
Summary: Stricken with an illness, Mae Borowski was bedridden in the next days that follows. Though her parents and close friends keep her calm and comfy throughout her sickness, there is one that would make her blissful for the night ahead. Rated M lemon story so read on your risks! Mae X OC.


The full moon was just rising towards the night sky as Mae remained bedridden inside the bedroom of her quaint house. The female cat was stricken down with nausea, an aching back and a constant low-grade fever. Though bedridden for more than 2 days, Mae was frequently visited by her friends. Thanks to her chain of friends, she started to move on from her sickness but there is one that would heal her far more faster but in a much more different way.

As she lay motionlessly on her bed, a series of knocks interrupted the female feline.

'W-Who is it?'

A voice then replied.

'Mae, it's me. Your friend Kalir.'

'Oh. C-Come in.'

Kalir then entered the room. He carefully closed the door and places his satchel on one corner before approaching her.

'I just heard from Gregg, Bea and your parents that you're feeling sick for a few days.'

'Yeah.'

'I should be assessing something at town as well but I wanted to visit you first before I do that.'

'A visit before going to town, huh? That's so k-kind of you.'

She coughs. Kalir then places the back of his paw on her forehead before recoiling it back in surprise.

'Whoa. You're hot to be touched, Mae.'

The female cat giggled.

'Yep. Gregg told me that this fever of mine had reached forty degrees earlier too.'

The Akita wolf-dog was shocked to hear that.

'W-What?! Forty degrees, you say?!'

'Yes, Kalir.'

'Oh God. I should lower your body temperature down or else you'll get a freaking seizure or something!'

Mae giggled again.

'Go on, Doctor Kalir. Heal me up.'

The Crown Prince then took a water canteen and a few paracetamol pills from his satchel.

'Have you taken your meal earlier, Mae? I got here some medicine for you to administer.

'Yeah. I already ate some porridge that my mother made earlier right before she and my father left to work on something at town.'

'I see. Better drink these up then.'

'Thanks.'

Mae slowly lifted herself up. She made a few pained grunts that made Kalir worry more.

'You OK?'

'Y-Yeah. My back was still aching, though.'

She then took the pills and swallowed them all. After drinking through the canteen, she let out a sigh.

'God. It hurts indeed.'

Kalir then plastered a sympathetic look on his face as he grabbed the water canteen from the cat.

'Can I do something to ease up the pain, girl? I got some painkillers in my bag.'

'No thanks, Kalir because I thinking something better for my aching back.'

Kalir let out a curious look on his canine face.

'Really?'

'Yeah. Can you massage me, please?'

The Akita wolf-dog then blushes furiously. He never actually be requested that by someone before but since he wanted to relieve his close friend from her suffering, he accepted her request.

'Alright, Mae. Face your back on me and I'll get started.'

'OK.'

Mae then turned around. With her back facing towards him, Kalir started to apply a gentle massage on the female feline's delicate fur. With every second passed, the Crown Prince resisted his inner self as he continue to massage the soft blue back of his sick friend. The gentle massage was so soothing for Mae that she started to moan in pleasure. Her moans finally ended as Kalir finished on massaging.

'There you go, Mae.'

'T-Thanks, dude.'

'No w-worries, girl.'

As Mae lowered herself to the soft bed, Kalir let out a silent sigh. All of the massaging causes his sexual self to be awaken but he continued to control it with all of his will. His inner thoughts was then interrupted when the female cat spoke up.

'Kalir?'

'Yeah?'

'Are you going off now?'

'Umm...I guess so. Why did you asked?'

'I wanted to w-whisper a request to you.'

Kalir then lowered his head towards her.

'What is it, girl?'

Mae positioned her mouth onto his ear.

'Before you go, can you please kiss me goodbye on my forehead?'

Those feminine words totally sends Kalir's blush into full swing. Before he could speak, Mae cuts him off.

'Please?'

Her sad eyes make Kalir's heart soften. He then sighed in relief with a smirk before inching his head closer and closer to her forehead. Softly, he planted a peck on the cat's forehead. As Kalir raises himself up, Mae giggled in happiness.

'What a soft kiss there. I like it.'

She then smirked.

'I want more.'

'Another kiss, eh?'

Mae nodded. Kalir then lowered his face and plants a second peck. He then gazes her eyes and the feline smiled.

'More.'

Kalir smirks as he kissed Mae's forehead again for the third time but in doing so, he could feel her sharp claws gripping his paw and nape. The Akita wolf-dog then gazes at Mae and saw a grin plastered on her face.

'I want more, boy. I want more.'

Kalir snickered.

'You want more, eh? Well then.'

He then gripped her neck with his paws while gazing her with a grin in return.

'I'll give you more.'

With that, the canine planted a heartwarming kiss. Not on her forehead but on her lips. Mae's eyes went wide open but slowly closed them both as she savors the kiss she wanted to happen. The battle of their tongues continued as they started to express the romantic intimacy with one another. Both of them then broke the kiss and gasped for air, only to resume on their sensual kiss with their own lips.

The two started to sweat in the romance. Kalir broke the kiss again when he felt Mae trying to remove his jacket.

'M-Mae. I...Uhh...Umm.'

The cat silenced him by placing a finger on his lips. She then started to remove his jacket with her grin gazing at his eyes.

'I suppose this would be our first time together, my sweet prince. Let savor this moment up.'

After removing his jacket, Kalir's bare chest was exposed. She then licked his neck before biting with her sharp fangs. The canine let out a pleasured moan as the stinging pain started burned on his neck. His eyes also started to change color from the usual green to blue-black and his own fangs started to show up. He was now sexually motivated up.

'You want me, huh? Fine. I want you too!'

He then grabbed her and bit her by the neck. Mae moaned in pleasure and she bites down on Kalir's neck further. Their both bodies were now sweating profusely and Kalir started to strip Mae from her clothes.

'I guess it's time for us to remove some clothing and do something wild.'

Mae chuckled evilly.

'Hell yeah!'

Mae started to removed Kalir's pants off while Kalir proceeds to remove Mae's shirt and pants as well. With their clothes removed and their naked bodies fully exposed with one another, they about to start their very sexual act for the night.

'Are you sure about this, Mae?'

'Of course, Kalir. I really wanted to effed right now.'

Kalir smirked.

'Very well. Let's get started with, my killer.'

Mae laid on her back while Kalir positioned himself over her. With his sacred caninehood just a few inches to her flower, the Crown Prince sighed and slowly, he entered it inside of her.

'Oh f-fuck!'

As the Akita wolf-dog continued to insert his dick further, Mae was moaning wildly. When Kalir penetrated her further to the very tip, the female cat let out a pleasured wail as she was finally deflowered.

'Oh shit! It's all in!'

'Yeah. God, it's so tight!'

Mae giggled. Kalir then grabbed the sides of her body and gazes her with his eyes.

'Are you ready?'

'Yeah. I'm so fucking ready.'

Kalir nodded.

'Alright. Here we go.'

He then inhaled and exhale before started to rock his dick in and out of her felinehood. For Kalir, it was feral act that he totally crazed for. For Mae, she merely enjoyed it much. In each thrust he makes, her naked body started to sweat profusely. She could also feel herself numbed up as she was continued to be fucked with the one she loved and cared for long.

All of this sexual thrusting make their hearts beat faster and faster. Both of their mind continued to be blinded with sheer sensual thoughts as they continued with their feral lovemaking. Mae started to rake Kalir's back with her sharp claws in extreme pleasure while Kalir kept Mae pinned under his weight as he continued to fuck her brains out. Their pleasured grunts and moans as well the sound of a dick slapping repeatedly on a wet pussy filled the entire bedroom.

At last, the time has come. After making sex for a few minutes, Kalir could feel his knot inflating furiously. he started to pick up the pace. Mae could also sense her climax as well and she too hoped for the best.

'Oh s-shit! I...I think...Urf!'

'Yes! G-God, I-I could feel it too! I want more! I want more!'

Kalir gripped Mae as tightly as he could until finally, his knot popped deep inside her and let out a great loud howl as thick ropes of his hot seed profusely spurts out and started to fill her womb. Under the extreme pleasure, Mae let out a scream that could be heard to her neighborhood.

Both of them kept on gasping for air. Their bodies were soaked with blood, sweat and sperm while their clothes were scattered along the floor. After having his first rough sex in his life, Kalir's mouth was dripping with saliva. His back was bleeding as well with his other old wounds reopened from such sexual activity. Mae appeared in a drunk-like state with her energy now being depleted after being fucked in a rough way. She could feel the knot that was still wedged inside her pussy.

'W-Wow. What a g-great sex w-we have!'

'Yeah! What a night i-indeed. I really fucking love i-it!'

Mae managed to let out a snicker and a smile right before closing her eyes and slipping into unconsciousness. Kalir tried to remove his knotted dick out of her but his knot was totally wedged in tight. As he tried to move a bit, he could feel a squeezing sensation on his chest. Kalir then placed a paw on it.

'Oh G-God!'

The squeezing sensation continued on his chest and he started to gasp. At that point on, he realized that he's having a heart attack from the intense sex with Mae! Kalir then lowered himself a bit with his paw still clutched on his chest.

'I-I guess I really went it off.'

He then caressed Mae's forehead with a smile.

'I-I love you, M-Mae.'

The chest pain started to incapacitate the Akita wolf-dog. He then collapsed on top of her. Before he passed out, Kalir gazes at Mae's face with a weak smile.

'Good night, my k-killer.'

He then closed his eyes and with the sharp pain on chest overpowering him, he finally passed out.

His heart continued on beating until it finally stopped in silence. For now.


End file.
